This project is designed to determine the efficacy of introducing antibodies into cultured mammalian cells via laser permeabilization. Once parameters are determined, antibodies specific to individual chromosomal structural proteins known as histones will be introduced and cell morphology and growth will be followed inorder to attempt to define functions associated with each protein.